


Wet and Wild

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could Jim buy that would warm Blair up all fall, winter and spring?</p><p>Second chapter is rated Mature because of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wet and Wild

Summary: What could Jim buy that would warm Blair up all fall, winter and spring? 

Wet and Wild - Patt 

Winter to Jim Ellison meant not seeing his guide's skin for about four months. It was gloomy, dark, cold and left him longing for his partner all the more. What was up with that? Since when did he want his partner? Since forever? _Get a grip Ellison, you've been wanting him since the day you threw him up against the wall in his own office. Admit it to yourself, if not anyone else._

God, Jim wanted to get a hot tub for the balcony. It was so cold and damp. He just knew that would somehow warm Blair up. Maybe even give Jim a chance to see more of Blair's skin. Nothing beat out the sight of Blair skin; not that he saw it much. Jim loved seeing it in any way, shape or form but he'd really like to see him naked in the hot tub that Jim was going to buy. Mind made up, Jim took measurements and he went to the pool and spa store. He had time to plan this because Blair was out of town at a convention for profiling. Jim had a week to get this show on the road. 

The overbearing salesman spotted Jim right off, and almost ran to him to see if he could make a quick sale. "Hi, my name is John. I'd like to show you the latest we have in hot tubs. I noticed you looking at the ones right here, but I'd like to show you these over here. They're the state of the art." 

Jim glared at the man and walked up to the counter and smiled at the saleswoman standing next to it shyly, and said, "Could you please show me a really small hot tub. I need it to fit on my balcony." 

"Sir, I'd be glad to show you the smaller ones over on this side of the store." She said shyly moving in front of Jim like someone who wanted to just hide. Jim could tell she didn't feel great about her weight. He'd found out that some women are very comfortable with being overweight and others thought they looked terrible. This girl looked like she was going to die of embarrassment. What was strangest was that she was beautiful. Jim wished people felt better about their bodies. He wished that Blair would show his off more. Back to the reason that he was there to begin with. 

"What's your name?" Jim asked sweetly, almost batting his eyes. She looked at him and blushed and then found herself smiling. 

Putting out her hand to shake Jim's, she said, "It's Kara and you are?" 

"Jim Ellison." Jim said smiling and shaking her hand. They walked over to the side of the store that had some small hot tubs that Jim figured would fit on the balcony. 

"Is this what you had in mind, Jim?" Kara asked never once being pushy or overbearing. Jim loved that about her. 

"Yeah, I really like this one, the blue would go with my roommates eyes." Blushing furiously, Jim added, "I don't know why I said that." 

Kara understood right away. The good ones are always gay, even if the roommate doesn't know it yet. "Jim, not to worry, I won't tell him you said it." 

"How did you know it was a him?" Jim asked, honestly wondering how she knew. I mean, did he look overtly gay? Was it something he said or did? He needed to know. "Do I give that impression?" 

"Calm down, Jim. I told you not to worry. First of all, I could tell by the way you said roommate. You would have said my girlfriend if it was a girl. So I knew it was a guy right off. And no you don't give off any gay vibes. Does it bother you that I knew it was a guy you were talking about?" 

"No, I guess not. Just surprised, that's all." Jim said, eyes looking at the floor. He didn't know what to think about that. If someone that didn't know him figured this out about him, what chance did he have? 

"Well, don't worry about it, Jim, he probably feels the same way about you or he wouldn't still be living with you. Now, let me show you all you need to know about this new tub." She went on to tell Jim about how it didn't use chlorine; instead it used ultrasonic waves and a special light that kept it clean and germ free. Jim was instantly impressed with the idea of no chlorine being in a hot tub. She handed Jim pamphlets and told him to read up on the system. 

"Do you know anyone that has one?" Jim asked her. 

"Yeah, I do." Kara replied. 

"And you like it?" 

"I love it. You know what? This isn't a come-on or anything; how about coming by tonight and you can sit in the hot tub and see if you can tell if it's clean or not?" 

"All right, sounds good to me. Do you have a small one?" Jim asked, "That's what I'd really like to take a look at." 

"Yes, it's a small one. You can sit in it and see what you think." Kara said as she wrote down her address and gave it to Jim. 

"Kara, I want you to know that I'm a police officer, not that it makes me any less dangerous, but you can check me out if you'd like before I come by." 

"No need. I'm a great judge of character. You'll be fine and so will I. I'll see you tonight." 

Jim walked out of the Spa and Pool Center feeling like he was getting somewhere. He was on a mission now. By god, if it killed him, he was going to see some Blair skin. It had been too long. Unless the damn guy was hurt, Jim never saw his skin. 

That night Jim was anxious to go over to Kara's house so he could check that hot tub out. When he got there, a nice looking woman answered the door and said, "You must be Jim." 

Putting out his hand, he said, "Jim Ellison, and you are?" 

Shaking Jim's hand, she smiled warmly and said, "I'm Denise, Kara's life partner. Don't look so surprised, Jim. It's not like we run screaming up and down the streets telling everyone." 

"It's very nice to meet you. I can see what you see in Kara. She's a very nice, kind, warm and beautiful human being." Jim said quietly. 

"Wait till you get to know her. She's even nicer. We'd like to go out with you and your beau one of these nights. That would be nice." Denise said. 

"Well, it's not like he knows he's my beau." Jim said turning red and wondering why he was talking about this with a complete stranger. "He's my partner at work, that's all." 

"Well, either way, we don't know anyone here in town, We're both new and as you can tell Kara is shy so it would be nice to make some friends. I like the way you treated her, she told me about it tonight." 

"Denise, I didn't treat her any differently than I would anyone else." Jim said. 

Kara walked into the living room and said, "Hi, Jim. Bring your suit?" 

Jim held his bag out and said, "Yes, I remembered my suit, Mom." 

All laughing, Kara directed Jim to the bathroom to change so he could check out this infamous hot tub. Once he changed, he walked out the doors and both women stopped talking to each other and stared. 

"Oh, Jim, be sure and wear those trunks when you ask Blair to join you in the pool. They're to die for." Kara said laughing. 

"Why is it you're so much happier here than at the store?" Jim asked, truly interested in the answer. 

"Because that man, John, is a jerk and makes me feel like less of a person all the time. I know I'm not but at any rate, it doesn't matter. Let's go and check this tub out." 

Jim stepped into the tub, seeing it had enough room for he and Blair, but barely. That might be a good thing. Sitting down, he took in a deep breath and then started opening himself up for smelling things and seeing things in the hot tub. He was pleasantly surprised. There was no bacteria at all. Well, at least that he could see. This was a good thing. There was no smell of chlorine, so it's not like Kara came home and doused it with liquid chlorine when she got off. After about ten minutes he stood up and said, "I'll come by tomorrow and I'll take that first one I liked." 

Kara handed him a towel and said, "Well, are you sure you don't want to check it out with another person in it?" 

"No need. I know how big Blair is and he'll fit." Jim said smiling as he headed into the bathroom to change back into his clothes. 

From inside the bathroom, he heard Denise say, "It couldn't be the same Blair, right? I mean, there must be more than one Blair in Cascade." 

"Of course, what are the chances of meeting up with a man who wants Blair, when we know Blair is in love with someone else?" 

Jim was devastated. Who was Blair in love with? And for how long? Wait a minute, they might be right. How could it possibly be the same Blair? 

Kara added, "Blair said the man he's in love with is his partner at work. So it can't be Jim. I know he's a cop and I'm sure Blair would have told us if he was a cop, right?" 

"Well, I think so. We were too busy trying to find him a date with someone; he's so cute with that curly hair and those blue eyes. Wait a minute, Jim said Blair was his partner at work." 

"What do you mean? When did he say that?" Kara asked incredulously. 

"While you were in the bedroom; he was telling me about Blair being his partner at work. Do you suppose it's the same Blair? We could just ask him if his Blair's last name is Sandburg and we'd know." Denise said laughing quietly. 

In the bathroom was a very happy and hard Sentinel. Jim was going to make Blair so happy he'd never be afraid to talk to him about these things again. When Jim walked out of the bathroom, he smiled at the girls and said, "Well, I have to get home and clean that balcony off for our new toy. See you tomorrow, Kara. It was great meeting you, Denise. I'll tell Sandburg you both said hello." Jim was out of the door before the girls could catch their breath. 

"Holy shit, do you believe it? They're one and the same. Thank god. They're meant for each other." Kara said. 

"Oh, this is going to be good, I wish we could film it." Denise said as she pulled her love into her arms. 

All the way home Jim smiled. He was so damned happy and he didn't know what to do with his hard on. Well, okay, he did know what to do with himself but he'd rather wait for Sandburg to do it to him instead. 

The next day, as soon as Jim got off work, he went to the Spa and Pool Center and waited for Kara to finish waiting on a customer. The manager came up and said, "Is there a problem? We have a number of salespeople that would help you right now." 

"No problem, Kara helped me decide yesterday and last night and I want to give her the business." Jim said looking over at Kara and smiling happily. 

Kara walked over and said, "Mr. Daniels, this is the Jim Ellison that I was telling you about. He wants the blue one delivered tonight or tomorrow." 

"Oh, that'll be just fine. Could we deliver it tomorrow morning?" Daniels asked Jim. 

"Sure, that'll be fine. I'll go in late. Can you come early?" Jim asked getting excited just thinking about the surprise for Blair. 

"That'll be fine, Mr. Ellison. I'm glad that Kara treated you so well and I'll see that she gets a good commission from this," Daniels said and walked towards the other sales people. 

Kara had the paperwork and said, "Please tell me you're paying cash so that I can rub their noses in it." 

"I'm paying cash. Start rubbing." Jim said as they both laughed. 

As Kara was filling out the paperwork, Jim said, "As I was walking home last night, I realized that I didn't get cold once. I was so happy that I forgot about the weather. For some reason, it didn't seem as cold or damp. Isn't that odd?" 

"No, Jim, it's called love." Kara said handing the paperwork to Jim to sign and then handed him the pen. 

"Well, I'm glad that I'm in it then. It'll save on the heat bill." Jim said signing the paperwork. 

Once he was done, he said goodbye to Kara and walked to his truck. He was the happiest he'd been in ages. He couldn't wait to tell Blair about this. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When he got home, he called Simon to tell him he'd be in late because something was being delivered. Simon didn't ask and Jim didn't tell. This is how they were most of the time. Jim figured that Simon was afraid to hear what he'd bought and why. Maybe he knew how he felt about Blair already. 

The next day when the men came to deliver the hot tub, Jim quickly showed them where to put it and began the preparations to get it ready for that weekend. After everyone had left, Jim filled the tub up as instructed on the sheet and turned on all of the digital buttons that were supposed to be on. Putting the cover on top, he then got ready for work, knowing full well that when he got home, the tub would be ready for hot tubbing. 

The day took forever to end, he was biting everyone's head off. Something about a hot tub calling out to him, made him on edge, not to mention horny as hell thinking about Blair being in there with him. Simon walked up to his desk and said, "Jim, why don't you take the rest of the evening off. It's quiet and we're sick of you being a grouch without Sandburg." 

"Sir, I don't need Sandburg to be here to be happy." Jim said, knowing it was a damn lie. 

"Of course not, but you do need Sandburg here to make you easier to live with. Now go home and just relax and think about how nice it would be to have two days off." Simon said as he began to walk away. 

"Simon, You're giving me two days off?" 

"Jim, is something wrong with your hearing? Yes, you've got two days off. Now go and relax and don't come back unless you can be in a happier mood." Everyone in the bullpen laughed at Simon's remark and Jim just huffed as he got into the elevator. 

Well, they have no idea that I'm going home to soak in a hot tub; if they knew, they'd be jealous and wouldn't be laughing so hard. _Speaking of hard, Jesus, Ellison do you suppose you could keep your mind off of Blair for a few moments? At least until you get to the truck._

!!!!!!!!!!

The drive home was unbearable. All he could think of was how great it was going to be seeing a naked Blair in the hot tub but his cock was revolting against the zipper. When he parked and got out of the truck, he almost ran up the stairs, not waiting for the damn elevator. Too slow. 

Once there, he took a shower to take the edge off his poor ignored cock. Well, Ellison Jr., do you feel better now? 

He walked around the loft naked because, after all, he was alone and he wanted to check the tub out. At about seven that night, he pulled the cover off and felt the water. It was warm and wonderful. Jim slipped into the tub and lay on his stomach as he looked over the edge thinking. His thoughts were on Blair. What was Blair doing right now? Did he want him as much as Jim wanted Blair? We'll find out this weekend. 

Jim glanced around the little deck they had put around the tub and found that he was glad he'd spent the extra money getting that put on. _It looks great, Ellison, and Blair is going to love the idea of getting warm with you in here every night._

Jim was just about to zone when Blair walked into the doorway of the balcony. Jim knew he couldn't jump up because he was naked and hard again. So he continued to lie there acting as calm as he could. "Chief, why are you home already?" 

"Because Simon called and told me you were having trouble with your senses. He said you were being a bear to everyone and obnoxious. So I cut short the convention, that I loved by the way, to help you out and find you lying in a hot tub that wasn't here before I left. You want to fill me in, here?" 

"Yeah, get your clothes off and join me." Jim said hoping it would be that easy. 

Blair glanced over at him and he said, "Are you naked under that water, Jim?" 

"Yeah, I'm naked. Does that bother you?" 

"No, I'm just tying to picture why you'd be lying naked in a hot tub all by yourself." Blair said smiling. 

"All right, smart ass. Get your clothes off and get your butt in here. I've missed you. I was in here thinking about you. How much I'd love to get wet and wild with you." 

"Well, fuck, why didn't you say so?" Blair said, tossing his clothes off as quickly as he could. Jim watched his guide, who didn't seem to be embarrassed at all about his cock filling up as he stood there. Blair finally climbed into the tub. 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, "You like?" 

"The tub, or you?" Blair asked, laughing. 

Jim smacked his ass and said, "Me, the tub, us, whatever you want." 

"Okay, I love the tub, it goes with your eyes. I love the idea of being warm during these cold days and nights. It was freezing in Canada. This feels great, Jim. And by the way, you feel great." Blair said moving his hand down over Jim's cock and whispered, "Now, could we get wet and wild?" 

"Yes, we can, and later, I'll tell you about our new friends." Jim said, pulling Blair beneath his body and rubbing his cock against the younger man's. Both men were moaning and moving in time with each other. 

Jim was so glad he bought this tub and now they could be wet and wild whenever they felt like it. God, life was good. Wet and wild was better. 

The end.


	2. Just Plain Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jim and Blair end up enjoying Denise and Kara's company? This is what happens next.

What happens next? 

Just Plain Wild - Patt 

This is a sequel to "Wet and Wild"   
****

Wild is all that came to mind when Blair thought about coming home to a hot tub on the balcony with a naked Jim Ellison in it. Wild also described how the evening went. God! Jim was good at doing everything. 

When they had gotten out of the tub, they'd gone upstairs and made love all night long. Now Blair was just lying in bed doing some Jim watching. This man is so gorgeous and doesn't even seem to know it most of the time. He was almost shy last night. 

Jim woke feeling eyes on him and smiled at Blair. "Hey, Blair. How'd you sleep?" 

"I slept just fine, hot shot. Now you want to tell me why, all of a sudden, you came on to me. Better yet, why you came out to me?" 

Rolling over onto his belly, he continued smiling and said, "You'll never guess who I met this week. Not in a million years." 

"So tell me." 

"You're not even going to try and guess?" Jim said starting to sniff his man. Blair really thought that was probably one of the sexiest things he'd ever had done to him. Who would have thought having someone smell your armpits would turn you on? _You really are a slut, Sandburg._

"While I was at the Hot Tub Center, I met a friend of yours," Jim said, smiling bigger now. 

"Man, she told you about what I said, didn't she? Shit..." Blair said getting up and going down the stairs leaving a bewildered Jim Ellison lying on the bed. What in the fuck did I miss? And just what did he say to Kara? 

Jim heard the shower coming on and knew he was in trouble. Didn't know why, but still knew he was. He called Kara at home since he had her number. She answered on the first ring, "Hey, Jim." 

"Caller ID, I take it?" Jim asked with a hint of smile in his voice. 

"Yeah, what are you doing up already?" 

"I need to ask you something and I'd like you to tell me the truth." 

"Sure, Jim, shoot." 

"What did Blair tell you about me? Or more to the point, what did he just say about us?" 

"Jim, why do you care? You said you were going to talk to Blair when he got home. Oh shit... He got home early didn't he?" 

"Yeah, and we had a really nice night and early morning, but I mentioned you and he freaked out and went down and got in the shower. I know I missed something but I don't know what." 

"Jim, you'll have to ask him. I can't tell you. It was private. Go and talk to him. Don't leave him in the shower alone, okay? Now go and have great make up sex." 

"Goodbye, Kara." Jim said. 

"Bye, darlin, talk to you soon. Don't forget we're going to make plans for dinner." 

"I won't forget. Say hello to Denise for me. Bye." Jim said as he hung up the phone. He then started down the stairs with one thought in mind. _He's mine, he's going to stay mine. He's not pulling out of this that easily._

Jim didn't knock on the bathroom door, just walked right in and pulled the shower curtain and climbed in and pulled Blair into his arms. Blair slid his arms around the large man and said, "I'm sorry." 

"No need to be sorry. But Kara didn't tell me anything. So I'd like you to tell me now." 

"It's embarrassing, Jim." 

"Tough. Now spill it." Jim said as he started kissing his partner. 

Blair was having a very hard time concentrating on what he was supposed to say, instead just kept feeling Jim's soft lips on his skin. Then when Jim got down on his knees, he was pretty much putty in the older man's hands. 

"Blair, I'm waiting for you to tell me what had you so upset. Now tell me or I'll stop doing this." 

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." 

Jim started kissing Blair's ass cheeks and Blair was again having a really hard time concentrating. 

"I told her that I had wanted to fuck you since I met you. I'd never wanted a guy until I met you. There was something about you that turned me on so much, that it was the only thing I could think of for a long while." 

"That's what you were worried about?" Jim asked shocked at the small thing that had embarrassed his partner. 

"Well... that's not all of it. God, Jim, I don't know if I can do this in the shower. Can we talk upstairs?" 

"Sure." Jim said as he stood up, shut the water off and grabbed Blair, put him in a towel and started for the stairs. 

"You in a hurry, man?" 

"You're damn right I am. I want to hear this." 

Both men got settled in bed and Jim had his full attention on Blair's lips as his partner began to speak again. 

"Well then, I told her that I'd read a story once where the man licked the man's hole. Not only that but he'd put his tongue in there and liked it. So I told her that I wanted to do that to you." Blair said in a rush, and then hid his face in the pillow. 

 

"I don't know how to break this to you, Blair, but it sounds great to me. Whenever you want to try it, let me know." Jim said very pleased with this turn of events. 

"Really, man?" Blair asked very pleased, too. 

"Yeah, I mean it. Sounds good; want to try it now?" 

"Which one?" Blair asked like a child given a new toy. 

"Either or both. I think either will do me in, so it doesn't matter. I'm very turned on, Chief. So I suggest you do something soon." 

Blair leaned over to kiss Jim when the phone rang and both men growled at it. "Do we have to answer that?" 

"Simon wouldn't call if it wasn't important." Jim answered as he picked the phone up and growled, "Ellison." 

"Jim?" asked Denise fearfully. 

"Denise? What's wrong?" Jim said sitting up and forgetting completely about what he had planned on having done to him. 

"You know I wouldn't call for just any reason, but the Hot Tub and Spa Center was just robbed and they won't let me in to see if Kara is all right." 

"We'll be right there. Don't worry." Jim said. Hanging up the phone, he filled Blair in on it and they were dressed in record time. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The drive there was very quiet and finally Blair said, "Jim, why wouldn't they let Denise in? Don't you think that's kind of odd?" 

"Depends, Chief. We'll wait till we get there and see what's going on before we start our worrying, okay?" 

"Okay. But that doesn't come easily to a Sandburg." 

Jim smiled at his partner knowing damn well that he was worried already, as well he should be. When they drove up, Jim saw Rafe and Brown out front and was glad to see someone he knew. 

They got out of the truck and went to the doorway and Jim asked Rafe, "What's going on? Why wouldn't you let Denise see Kara?" 

"Because she's a witness, Jim, and we had to calm her down. She wanted us to call you, but we couldn't reach you." 

"I forgot my cell phone at the loft. Sorry. So what's the story?" 

As they entered the store, Blair gave a thumbs up to Denise, and then followed Jim in. Denise knew that if something was wrong, Blair wouldn't have done that. She stopped pacing and tried to calm her breathing. 

They walked into the office of the manager and Kara looked up and saw Jim and Blair and smiled and said, "Hey, guys, what's up?" 

"Why don't you tell us, Kara?" Jim asked. 

"This asshole came in this morning giving me a hard time and then tried to rob us. Do you believe it? We'd only been open for a hour when he tried to rob us. He was an idiot on top of everything else. I hate stupid robbers. So I looked at him and thought I think I can take him and that's what I did. Can I go now?" 

"Wait a minute, what did you do?" Blair asked. 

"He hit my boss, which really pissed me off because he's always been really nice to me. So I just sort of lost it. I went after him and started punching him until he dropped the gun. My boss picked it up and called the police." 

Rafe said, "She got him good. He's all black and blue and I don't think he's going to feel real good in a certain place for awhile." 

Smiling, Jim said, "I take it you've taken self-defense?" 

"Oh yeah, I totally believe in being able to defend yourself." 

"How would you like to start working out with me every day at the gym and start at the academy?" Jim asked. 

Both Blair and Kara looked at him like he'd lost his marbles. 

"Jim, I think she needs to just relax and get her bearings back. Kara, don't worry about what Jim said right now." 

"It's okay, Blair. I know I'm too overweight to be a cop. I'm not stupid." she said walking off. 

"Kara, that's not what I meant. Jim just gets carried away sometimes and I don't know if you'd like to be a cop, neither does he." 

"Excuse me, I'm still in the room here." Jim said irritated. 

Kara turned back to Jim and said, "What time do you go to the gym in the mornings, Jim?" 

Jim smiled and said, "At 6:30 a.m., five days a week. And I won't let you wuss out, either. Just ask, Sandburg." 

Kara turned to her boss and said, "Do you mind if I look into going to the academy in a few months?" 

"Certainly not, Kara. After what I saw today, you'd make an excellent cop. Good luck and you know you can work here full or part time until you decide what to do," her boss said. 

As Kara walked out into the sunshine, she smiled up at the sky, and loved feeling the sun on her skin. She stood 5' 8" tall and had long red hair that shone in the sunlight. For once she didn't even mind that she weighed fifty pounds too much. She felt great. Thanking God for still having her skin, she smiled and went to meet her lover. 

She smiled as she saw her lover standing there waiting. She was 5' 5" tall, long blond hair and very thin. Kara never saw the attraction but who was she to bitch? Denise was a wonderful lover. 

Denise pulled her into a hug that was so sweet, that it almost brought tears to both women's eyes. "God, babe, I thought I'd lost you. I was so scared." 

Blair walked by and said, "Better get used to it. Wait until you hear what Jim has talked her in to." 

"What's your fucking problem, Blair?" Kara asked. 

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Jim asked. 

"I just don't think it should be something that you decide on without even asking Denise. Don't you think she should have a say in it?" Blair asked. 

"Well, yeah, I planned on talking to her about it tonight but you're being an asshole. Now tell me what's wrong." Kara said trying not to lose her cool. 

"Would someone tell me what I missed?" Denise asked. 

"Jim asked me if I wanted to start working out at the gym each morning with him and then join the police academy when I get in better shape." Kara said beaming. 

"Jim, are you out of your fucking mind?" Denise asked storming off. 

"Well, I guess Blair was right." Kara said with an air of defeat in her voice. 

Blair caught up with Denise and said, "Hey! I didn't mean to cause problems. I just think it's something you should think about together. But don't be mad at her, Denise." 

"Why would you care, Blair? You acted as if you didn't think she could do it anyhow. I have to go to work now." Denise said getting into her car. 

Jim walked over and said, "Good work, Chief." 

"She needed to discuss this with Denise, not with you. Fuck you, Ellison." 

"Not in this lifetime..." Jim said getting into his truck and taking off not even waiting to see if Blair could catch a ride with anyone else. 

Blair just stood there with his mouth hanging open, not knowing what he'd done but he knew he'd just blew one of the greatest things in his life. 

"Blair, he's so in love with you. Go to him and talk to him but tell him the truth. Don't say what you did just now. We all know that it's not the truth." 

Blair pulled Kara into his arms and said, "I'm sorry, Kara. I never meant to cause all this trouble." 

"Don't worry about it. Go home and take care of Jim." 

"I don't have a car," Blair said sadly. 

"Well, guess what? I do. Come on, I'll give you a ride." 

They drove to the loft in silence until finally Kara said, "You do know that Jim's only interested in making me feel better about myself, right?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blair said, feigning innocence. 

"Honey, I could see you were jealous. Not in a sexual way. A work related way. Sometimes, we get so focused on something we don't notice what we're doing. So I'm just telling you that Jim likes me and wants me to do something he must see in me." 

"All right, I don't like the idea of him asking you to go to the gym with him every morning. He's never even asked me to go with him." 

"But, Blair, Darlin', you're already in great shape. He knew he didn't have to get you in shape. He was just showing his support for me. That's all. And to tell you the truth, I've always wanted to be a cop," she said smiling at her friend. 

"I'm sorry, Kara. For everything I've done today. God, I can be an asshole." 

"But, thankfully, that's one thing that will come in handy being in love with a man," Kara said stopping the car to let Blair off. 

Blair leaned into her and hugged her and followed it with a kiss to her cheek and said, "So how about you and Denise having dinner with us tonight?" 

"Don't you think you should ask Jim first?" 

"Nope. I'm going to fuck him senseless and he won't care what I do this evening. Be here at seven. Thanks for the ride." Blair got out of the car and rushed up the stairs to talk to Jim. Kara stayed there for a moment and saw Jim come out to the balcony and smile at her and then wave. Waving back, she felt better about driving off. 

When Blair came flying through the front door, Jim was already naked and waiting. Now this was not what the younger man was expecting. 

"I heard you tell Kara you were going to fuck me senseless, so I say let's get started," Jim said pulling Blair up the stairs. 

"God, I'm so glad you're a slut. I love sluts! Have I mentioned that before?" 

"You better not be loving any sluts but me," Jim ordered. 

"Yes, sir, now lie down and let me love you," Blair ordered back. 

"Blair, you never have to be jealous of anyone or anything. Do you understand that? We can talk about anything that's bothering you but don't ever do what you did today again. You made me really think I'd made a wrong move." 

"I'm sorry, hot buns, now could we get back to business?" Blair said kissing Jim's butt cheeks. "I love your ass, man." 

"Hot buns? Please tell me that you won't be calling me this anywhere else." 

"Hot stuff? Is that better?" Blair asked as he moved his tongue down the crevice between the two beautiful mounds. He knew he'd always dreamed of this but never thought that it would look as beautiful as this. 

"Hot stuff is fine," Jim said already panting. He moved his legs further apart so Blair would be able to get to him easier. "In case you couldn't tell, I really like this." 

Blair went back to business and made sure that Jim would feel truly well fucked. He would never have seen Jim as a screamer, but he was. Blair also never thought he'd see Jim letting him tongue fuck him, but yet he did and loved it. And he never dreamed in a million years that he'd have his cock up Jim's ass. But there it was. It fit just perfectly. They were made for each other. Every time Blair hit Jim's prostate, Jim would let out a small scream and moan. 

"Jim, come for me, baby. Come so I can feel you on my cock. I want to feel your ass clench my cock. " 

Jim lost what little control he had that very moment and let out the howl that Blair would remember for the rest of his life. Blair would also remember the feeling of having his cocked sucked dry by Jim's ass. As soon as Jim came and screamed, it was Blair's undoing. 

Once Blair calmed down, he pulled out gently and cleaned the two of them up and went into Jim's arms. "We're having dinner guests, so don't let me sleep long, okay?" 

"Okay. I love you." Jim said as he started falling asleep until he felt Blair shaking and looked close and saw Blair was crying. 

"Blair, what's wrong?" 

"God, no one has ever loved me. I love you, too," he said as he crawled as far into Jim's heart as he could get. Jim knew to not say anything, he just held on to him and they both fell asleep knowing that they were truly in love for the first and last time in their lives. 

Across town, the two women were doing the same type of declarations. As they lay in each other's arms they couldn't help but think how lucky they were. Tonight was going to be a nice evening. Good friends and good lovers. What a combination. 

!!!!!!!!!!

On the drive over to Jim and Blair's, Denise said, "So you're serious about this cop business?" 

"Yeah, I've wanted to do it for years but never felt good about myself." 

"Kara, I've always told you how fantastic you look and act; why don't you think that way about yourself?" 

"A person never sees themselves as another does. Jim sees himself as an older, almost over the hill cop, losing what's left of his hair. Blair sees his salvation and his life, in that same person. Blair looks in the mirror and wonders why Jim would want a short, frizzy haired man to love. Jim looks at this man and sees the other half of his soul. His reason for being." 

"In that case, I'm glad you feel good enough about yourself to do this. I want you to do everything in life that you want to. And have I mentioned lately how romantic you are? I love what you just said about Jim and Blair. They're lucky, aren't they? Just like us," Denise said kissing Kara as they arrived at the loft. 

Walking up the stairs, they held hands and knew that they would become close friends with Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg. It was meant to be. As Blair would say, "It's fate, man." 

And Jim would finish by saying, "No, it's just plain wild." 

The End. 

**** 

Author's Acknowledgements: For Deb, Ramoth's Own. She asked for a sequel with the girls and I'm giving it to her. Thanks to Mary for her great beta jobs as always.


End file.
